


About a Boy

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlie wants to write poetry. About a boy.





	About a Boy

"What rhymes with-"

"Charlie, stop it!" Knox has heard various endings to this question almost nonstop since he and Charlie came back to their room. Charlie looks hurt, but grins wide when Knox turns to face him. "Don't you think you're taking this poetry assignment a bit too far?"

"It's not for the poetry assignment, Knox!" Charlie's tone betrays his grin.

Knox sighs, "Well, what then?"

Charlie sighs this time. Damnit Knox. "It's like Mr Keating said, women will swoon."

Charlie had the feeling it still went over Knox's head, but he was writing for love. About a boy though.


End file.
